Alchimie sexuelle
by smokeandlove
Summary: Roxane est mariée depuis deux ans avec Sébastien, mais le dialogue ne marche plus et elle se sent frustrée. Elle le trompe avec des hommes, mais lorsque Mathieu entre dans sa vie, tout devient différent. Entre eux c'est l'alchimie sexuelle, elle le chamboule doucement, mais sûrement, et chacun devient dépendant de l'autre. Mais en jouant avec le feu, on se brûle les ailes.


POV: Aucun:

Deux mois. Ça faisait deux mois qu'il couchait avec elle deux fois par semaine, le mardi et le vendredi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisi ces jours-là, pourquoi toujours aller à l'hôtel pour trois heures de baise intense. Ou alors, les rares fois où elle acceptait, c'était chez lui. Mais jamais chez elle, jamais. Pourquoi? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée.

Ce n'est pas si dérangé, mais elle était très discrète, alors qu'elle était elle-même. Evidemment, cette femme était juste un plan pour lui, elle avait vingt-quatre ans, il était trente-trois. Neuf ans d'écart? Oh c'est rien, ils s'en fichaient tous les deux et heureusement.

_Bip bi__p_

Il vient d'allumer sa cigarette et son origine. C'était son téléphone, il était de recevoir deux messages.

_De Camille à Mathieu: _

_Coucou Mat! Ça va? Dis tu viens ce soir? On va en __boîte_ Avec Nath, Yamin et Rod, _VIENS __sur __va se éclater!_

Il sourit, content d'être invité il allait dire oui ... Minute ... Quel jour était-on aujourd'hui? Voici la date sur son smartphone, Vendredi 20 mars 2015. Loupé pour la soirée en boîte.

_De Mathieu __à __Camille: _

_Désolé, mais ce sera sans moi ce soir. __Après __on __peut __voir tous __ensemble __demain, je suis libre toute la __journée __et la __soirée __aussi. __Même __la nuit._

La réponse de Camille fut des smileys tristes et un oui pour demain. Au moins il va sortir avec ses amis. Mais pas ce soir. Il lut le second SMS.

_De Roxane __à __Mathieu: _

_Salut toi! Dis aujourd'hui on est vendredi ... On se voit comme convenu?_

Il lui était comme d'habitude.

_De Mathieu à Roxane: _

_Oui, j'aie payé un verre au Bar Bière dans le 12ème. Et __après __tu veux __qu'on __aille où?_

Il posa son téléphone, voulant finir sa cigarette tout en regardant la télé. Il fumait depuis dix-sept ans et honnêtement il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Il avait toujours aimé ça, puis il avait bu et testé les drogues. Avec ses amis qu'il avait rencontré un festival avec qui il avait gardé contact. Nathalia, Camille, Yamin et Rod, ils étaient soudés et encore plus les quatre cents coups.

Écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier, déjà presque plein, il a pris son téléphone et lut la réponse de son plan

_De Roxane à Mathieu: _

_Si tu veux :) Alors, __comme __tu __veux __, chez toi ou __à __l'hôtel __je m'en fiche._

_De Mathieu __à __Roxane: _

_Et __pourquoi __pas chez __toi _

Il s'était empressé d'écrire cette réponse. Il s'est avéré qu'ils n'allaient jamais chez elle, ça l'intriguait. La réponse de la blonde ne se faisait pas attendre.

_De __Roxane __à __Mathieu: _

_Tu sais que __j'habite __en banlieue parisienne, ma maison est en __désordre __et __c'est __loin de notre RDV __habituel _

Il était sceptique. Elle habitait dans une maison alors qu'elle vivait seule et était une simple décoratrice d'intérieur? Ce n'est pas que métier soit dévalorisant, loin de là, mais comment il-elle pourrait payer une maison avec son salaire de deux milles euros?

Enfin, il n'est pas cher à comprendre et opta pour la première solution.

_De Mathieu à Roxane: _

_OK chez moi, __c'est __bon. 20 heures comme d'habitude?_

_De Roxane à Mathieu: _

_Euh is-ce __Qu'on __could be __décaler __à __21 heures? __J'ai __un rendez-vous de __dernière __minute __avec un client._

_De Mathieu à Roxane: _

_OK pour 21 heures, __à __plus _

_De __Roxane à Mathieu: _

_À __toute à l'heure!_

Elle n'était pas demandée chez elle, et là, elle était décalée d'une heure, étrange. D'habitude elle était exprès de quitter plus tôt pour être à 20 heures dans le même bar que lui, à se chauffer comme des étudiants. Pas ce soir apparemment.

Il mit sa veste en cuir, prit son téléphone et ses cigarettes, et sortit dehors. Le ciel était gris et ensoleillée, Mathieu n'espérait pas pleuvoir.

S'allumant sa troisième pierre de la matinée, il appela Camille.

_-Allô? __Mathieu __? dit-elle de sa douce __voix._

\- Ouaip, tu fais quoi quoi là? demande-t-il en marchant.

_-Rien. Pourquoi tu __veux __faire __un truc?_

-Et bien je me disais qu'on pourrait manger avec le groupe, vu qu'on se voit pas ce soir, on peut voir ce midi.

_-Humm ..., __elle __réfléchit __un __instant __, OK! __Pizzeria __habituelle?_

-Evidemment belle gosse! répond Mathieu enthousiaste.

_-Ah tu me flattes! __Ça __marche __à __tout __de __suite __beau gosse! dit-elle __un sourire dans la __voix _

Il raccrocha, content de sa réponse. Il aimait bien manger avec eux le midi, dans leur pizzeria préférée, et il en avait vraiment envie de voir Camille. Il l'aimait bien, c'était une superbe amie, ils couchaient ensembles quelques fois. Quand il ne ramène aucune fille de boîte et qu'elle ne ramène aucun garçon. Alors ils couchent chez elle, chez lui ou des fois, même dans les toilettes du club tellement ils avaient envie.

Mathieu se dirigea, tout en fumant, vers la pizzeria.

Elle fumait à la fenêtre, la blonde se sentait bien mais un peu angoissée. Elle avait son rendez-vous décalé d'une heure à cause de son mari. Ce dernier rentrait plutôt et voulait voir sa femme. Elle avait dû rester pour ce rendez-vous si important pour elle.

-Dis au fait Roxy? demanda son mari en buvant son café

-Oui? Cigarette dans un journal vide et fermant la fenêtre

-C'est quoi ton rendez-vous à 21 heures?

Merde. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce genre de question venant de sa part. Que pouvait-elle dire? Un client? Son patron?

-Et bien c'est mon patron, il faut que quelqu'un vienne voir les expositions pour trouver des idées de décoration.

Son patron? Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça? Comme ça, son mari n'allait rien dire, ne peut pas contester l'ordre d'un patron, non?

-Ah ... murmura Sébastien. Mais tu rentres à quelle heure?

Elle s'approcha de lui, passant ses mains autour de son cou et souriant. Sébastien mit sa taille en lui souriant tendrement. Elle ne savait pas à quelle heure elle allait rentrer, franchise Roxane n'aurait pas besoin de ça.

-Je ne sais pas, tu sais que je vais aller en deux et cela peut durer longtemps ... Peut-être pour 2 heures du matin ...

-Quoi? 2 heures du matin? dit-il en haussant la voix.

Il la lâcha et se retourna, énervé. Elle savait très bien qu'il était loué tard, compréhensible. Il était sa femme près de lui.

-Roxane j'en ai marre. Le mardi et le vendredi tu devrais prendre des notes pour le boulot ou alors avec tes copines et ça, depuis deux mois! Deux putain de mois, deux fois la semaine!

Il se frotta le visage pour se calmer. La blonde le prit dans ses bras. Elle se sentait coupable de lui mentir ainsi, mais bon la fin justifie les moyens comme on dit.

-Écoute chéri, je serais là demain, et ce soir c'est une heure plus tard, murmure-t-elle en essayant de le rassurer.

Elle était sur une cravate bleue foncée et l'attrait contre elle pour un baiser passionné. Son mari m'a rendu rendu caressant à nuque. Leurs souffles se mélangent et leurs principaux parcoururent leurs corps. Sébastien mit fin à cet échange amoureux.

-Je vais être en retard au bureau, je fais bien l'amour mais il faut que j'y aille. Je t'aime, à ce soir! dit-il en lui donnant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle le regarde à partir de, puis il se prépare pour aller au travail.

Roxane et Sebastien étaient mariés depuis deux ans et s'étaient achetés cette maison en banlieue parisienne. Il était banquier au Crédit Agricole et gagnait bien sa vie. Ils formaient le couple idéal, mariés, une maison, tous les deux de bons emplois. Et pourtant ... Et pourtant ... Roxane trompait son mari depuis un an.

Un film qu'elle a fait avec les hommes rencontrés en soirée, il était la première fois avec un homme plus jeune. Ils étaient bourrés et alliés dans les toilettes d'un club. Après ce fut un professeur de lettres en classe, ensuite un homme qui lui servait un verre dans un bar, un étudiant en sciences. Elle ne couchait jamais plusieurs fois avec le même homme. Sauf avec lui ...

Ce Mathieu qu'elle avait rencontré dans une boîte de nuit, elle avait tout de suite repéré. Sa cigarette à la bouche, ses yeux d'un marron foncé, ses cheveux mi-longs bruns, sa voix rauque et sa grande taille. Elle avait vraiment un coup de cœur. Et ça faisait deux mois qu'ils couchaient ensembles.

Ils étaient tous joyeusement assis à la même table, entraînés par rigoler et manger des pizzas.

-Alors Mathieu, commença Rod. Pourquoi tu viens pas avec nous ce soir?

Camille tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde profondément. Mon Dieu a fait quand elle faisait ça! Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui.

-J'ai quelque chose de prévu depuis longtemps avec un ami, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il avait dit cela d'une manière qui était froide. Et c'était mieux ainsi, il n'aimait pas sa vie privée, surtout quand c'était de simples plans cul. Il n'avait pas plus vingt ans à se vanter des filles qu'il baisait.

Le repas se termine dans la bonne ambiance et ils se séparent, sauf Camille qui se trouve sur le chemin de Mathieu.

-Pourquoi tu me suis? demande-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Toujours aussi aimable hein beau gosse? rigola-t-elle. Je vais à la fac.

Il lui alluma la cigarette qu'elle avait coïncidée dans sa bouche. Camille était encore à la fac, elle avait vingt-quatre ans et poursuivait des études d'art. Il lui restait un et elle obtientait son maître.

Mathieu aimait se dire qu'il était une étudiante, même s'il n'était plus vingt ans pour s'en vanter. Il aimait dire qu'il était déjà sauvé contre un mur, un tableau, une table ou même des chiottes.

-Bon c'est là que nos chemins se séparent! dit-elle en souriant. À demain beau gosse!

Elle lui va bien avant d'aller à la faculté. Il la regarda s'éloigne avant de continuer son chemin vers son petit appartement, en pensant à la blonde qu'il allait voir à 21 heures.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être vue deux fois par semaine. Ça l'énervait. Il voudrait bien la voir plus, ils ont été modifiés en couple mais quand-même. Ils l'étaient pas à se cacher comme ça.

Arrivé chez lui, il posa ses affaires et s'affala sur son grand lit. Mathieu repensa à Roxane, surtout avec ce qu'ils avaient depuis deux mois. C'était pas pareil avec les autres filles, avec elle c'était plus intense, plus sauvage, plus passionné aussi.

Elle lui griffait le dos et il lui serrait tellement le cou, elle avait la trace de son tout tout autour. Ça s'est passé de la tête à ce point, c'était la première fois qu'une femme a accepté de se faire maltraiter pendant la baise avec lui. Alors, il était plutôt contenu de l'avoir découvert, même s'il ne savait rien, et que cela l'intriguait de plus en plus.

Enfin, il s'est bien passé deux fois par semaine et il aimait ça. Mais il était déjà plus agréable avec Roxane, sexuellement ils s'entendaient extrêmement bien. Après niveau caractère, je ne savais pas vraiment. Il était plutôt froid, cachant ses sentiments, discret mais pourrait s'avérer violent et colérique en quelques instants. Néanmoins, ses amis sont arrivés au calme et à faire sortir de lui, une personnalité chaleureuse et attachante.

Par contre au lit, c'était un animal, il aimait tellement dominer les femmes. Leur montrer qui dominait qui, qui contrôlait, qui avait toute la puissance. Et elles aimaient ça, surtout Roxane. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devenait accro à son corps, Mathieu avait de plus en plus de mal à se séparer d'elle. Et étrangement ce sentiment provoqua un frisson dans tout son corps.

-Je vais faire quoi cette après-midi moi ? se demanda-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

Au fond, elle aimait son mari, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Sexuellement ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle aimait le sexe bestial, violent et passionné... Lui préférait le sexe tendre et romantique. Il ne voulait jamais la prendre par derrière, pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait mal, et c'était ça qui énervait Roxane.

Elle voulait du sexe brutal, elle aimait qu'on la domine, qu'on lui fasse mal. Bien sûr elle en avait discuté avec Sébastien, mais il ne voulait pas changer; estimant que c'était à elle de s'abstenir de ses fantasmes. Voyant que le dialogue ne marchait pas, elle avait commencé à coucher à droite, à gauche.

Mais avec Mathieu c'était incroyable, elle avait trouvé l'amant parfait ... Même s'il n'était pas au courant qu'elle était mariée.

Elle se préparait à aller travailler, elle devait être avant et préparer la tenue de ce soir. Elle avait hâte, son corps était brûlé à chaque fois, brûlait d'impatience, d'excitation. C'était le même scénario à chaque fois, c'était bien ...

_Bip bip_

Elle regarda son téléphone, deux nouveaux messages.

_De Mon homme à Roxane: _

_Ma petite femme, __j'espère __que __ça __va. Moi je vais bien __Mais __je DOI t'avouer Que __ton __histoire __d'exposition me Travaille __un __peu ..._

Quoi? Comment ça? Merde ... Fais chier. Elle se dépêcha de répondre.

_De Roxane __à __Mon homme: _

_Oh Chéri ... Te tracasse __pas __CE __Ne est __rien. Promis je vais essayer de __négocier __pour __rentrer plus tôt ... __Mais __ça __m'étonnerait ..._

Elle ne voulait pas. Notly notly not rentrer plus tôt ... Roxane a passé une nuit dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, le deuxième message était de lui.

_De __Mathieu __à Roxane: _

_J'en peux plus ... Je suis vide là ... __Ça fait __six jours que j'ai pas baisé. Vu que __mardi __dernier __tu __avais __une __soirée __à ton bureau de merde. Je __compte __bien rattraper mon retard._

Elle sourit. Mardi dernier c'était son mari qui avait eu un dîner avec son patron et bien évidemment, il avait amené Roxane avec lui. En tant qu'épouse, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser tomber lors d'un rendez-vous important. C'était pour une augmentation ... Et Sébastien l'eue!

_De Roxane à Mathieu: _

_Ah oui? Et que __compte __s __tu me fais beau __brun _

_Bip __bi_ p

Mathieu? Déjà il était ra ... Ah non. C'était son mari. Bon que voulait-il encore? Parce que là Roxane voulait s'exciter un peu ...

_De Mon homme à Roxane: _

_Bon ... En __espérant __que __ça __marche, je __réserve __un super week-end tu vas adorer! Un petit quelque __chose __en amoureux ... Rien que toi et moi!_

Il était si gentil quand-même. Avec lui, elle était une femme amoureuse et gâter. Il aimait faire des cadeaux et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Mais avec Sébastien elle avait l'impression d'un ancien couple ... Alors qu'elle n'avait que 24 ans ...

_De Roxane à Mon homme: _

_Ah et __bien __j'ai __hâte __de voir __ça __! Je te __dis __à __Toute __à __l'heure __, je vais Travailler. Je t'aime._

_Bip bip_

-Faites ce que soit Mathieu, faites que ce soit Mathieu ..., soupira-t-elle.

_De Mathieu à Roxane: _

_Je vais te baiser également. __Comme __d'habitude, en vous faisant souffrir de douleur puis de plaisir ... Et vous montrez qui commande._

Mon Dieu ... Elle imaginait tellement sa voix dire ça. Sa voix froide mais qui devenait chaude à la cause de l'excitation. Elle a trouvé froid quand elle a été vue pour la première fois. Mais dès qu'il a baisé sauvagement dans les toilettes, elle avait vu à quel point il pouvait être brûlant.

_De mon homme à Roxane: _

_Je __t'aime __aussi ma femme._

Oui c'est ça, c'est ça ... Bon OK, elle l'aimait aussi ... Mais il n'y avait pas de mot à dire! Merde!

_De Roxane __à __Mathieu _

_Oh __j'ai __hâte __de __voir __ça __alors! __J'espère __que tu vas me faire des vilaines __choses _

La réponse du brun ne s'est pas passée attendre.

_De Mathieu à Roxane: _

_Je ne fais Que des Vilaines droits incorporels __à __des Salopes Comme toi qui en re demandent! Et __j'aime __te maltraiter __pendant __que __je __te baise vulgairement ..._

Des fois elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait dans ses pensées ... À distance ... Comment savait-il c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait-elle?

_De Roxane à Mathieu: _

_J'ai __hâte __de voir ce soir ... __Bon __je vais devoir aller au travail._

_Bip Bip Bip Bip_

Il l'appelait ... Ah, non il n'était pas laissé laisser ...

-Allô? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

_-Tu crois __vraiment __que j'allais __te __laisser barrer comme __ça __Franchement __Roxane, tu me connais __mieux __que __ça __non? disait-il d'une voix froide _

Dieu cette voix était à chaque fois ... Elle s'assit sur son lit et s'enroula une de ses mèches blondes à l'aide de son index.

-Oh et de quoi voulais-tu me parler? Parce que vois-tu, je n'ai pas le temps là et ...

_-La ferme, dit-il d'un coup sec en lui __coupant __la parole._

Elle n'osa pas répliquer, quand il parlait sur ce ton là. Elle reconnaissait sa voix quand il était en manque ... En manque de sexe.

_-Tu vois, là-bas tu serais avec moi, je foutu ma morsure au fond de ta gorge pour __t'empêcher __de parler. __Same __si __je aime __le fils de __ta __voix __, je __prefere __largement __Quand __tu Hurles __à __la mort._

Bon sang ... Elle regarda l'heure, 13h35 ... Elle allait être en retard au boulot et ... Oh et puis merde! Ils n'ont qu'à tous aller se faire foutre.

-Mathieu ... Que veux-tu? demanda-t-elle de sa voix innocente.

_-Te baiser. Salement. __Pourquoi __? Tu veux?_

Elle entend la voix de son interlocuteur devenir rauque ... Il commençait à être excité ... Roxane s'allongea sur son lit tout en resserrant ses jambes.

-J'aime quand tu es coquin ...

_-Roxane ... Je vais ..._

_Bip bip bip_

Hein? C'était quoi ça? Elle regarda son téléphone; appel entrant de Sébastien. Oh putain ...

-Attends deux secondes Mathieu j'ai un double appel ...

_-Quoi? Att ..._

Elle ne s'est pas laissée tomber qu'elle se soit attendue et qu'elle se soit mariée.

-Allô Seb? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle

_-Oui? Roxy? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? __Sur __dirait __tu comme fais du sport ..._

-Bah je me dépêche car je vais être en retard au boulot. Que veux-tu chéri?

_-Bien je me __demande __, je __peux __venir __avec toi ce soir?_

Quoi? Était-ce une plaisanterie? Putain de bordel de merde ... Pourquoi rien ne marchait comme prévu aujourd'hui? Qu'avait-elle fait?

-Ça va être compliqué ..., dit-elle en réfléchissant à une excuse. Tu vois c'est une exposition privée et il faut travailler dans les agences participatives ... Donc ...

_-J'ai compris, je vais te __laisser __seule alors. Bon at least __sur __soi un de Verra CE ... Bisous peu soir._

-Bisous.

Elle raccrocha avec son mari. Il l'a appelé juste pour ça? D'habitude l'appel pour faire les cours ou pour autre raison ... Mais pas pour ce genre de truc. Jamais le mardi ni le vendredi, il avait insisté pour aller avec elle. Jamais. Et là, subitement, il demandait ... Heureusement elle avait réussi à trouver une excuse. Elle réitère Mathieu.

-Oui Mathieu? Désolée c'était mon bureau, on me voit immédiatement et je suis déjà en retard ...

_-J'ai horreur quand tu fais __ça __! Putain ... Roxane Je étais __chaud __versez - __moi branler et t'exciter par __téléphone __... Je en __vais __pas __Tenir __JUSQU'A 21 ... heures, __dit-il __en sa voix froide reprenant._

-Désolée Mathieu mais je n'ai pas le choix, je te dis à ce soir. Un plus !

_-Ouais __c'est __ça, __à __plus __! répondre-il d'un ton __sec_

Il raccrocha. Super ... Il était énervé, elle le sentait rien qu'à sa voix. Bon sang, à cause de son mari appelé à venir ce soir à son exposition imaginaire! Putain.

Elle partit au travail dans sa Dacia noire. Elle était frustrée et énervée. Frustrée car elle avait folle envie de sexe et énervée car elle n'avait pas pu finir sa conversation avec Mathieu. Enfin, elle aurait pu ne pas se faire retarder au-delà de la conversation avec Sébastien.

Elle jouait avec le feu et elle savait. Mais pour le moment, elle allait continuer à vivre comme elle le sentait. Même si une odeur de brûlé entâchait cette histoire.

Fin partie 1.


End file.
